Spread the Fire Part Four
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Continuation, can stand alone. ItaSakuSasu. Sasuke wants revenge on Itachi and Sakura for sleeping together and forces them to go to the last place they would ever want to--a club. But that isn't even the beginning of Sasuke's little plan. Lemon. Yaoi.


_AN: So, I kind of forgot to finish this off, but here it is. All smut pretty much… hope it satisfies. I spent more time on the build up than the actual lemons because, well, that's the part I like. I was listening to "Hot Mess" on repeat the entire scene at the club and it fits well, you should play it while reading. *nudge* You know you want to. Oh yeah, in case you missed it before, THREESOME. And SasuSaku fans, there is definitely hints of Uchihacest. It's not so bad it should keep you from reading it, but your call. _

* * *

Spread the Fire Part Four

Itachi lay in bed staring at his ceiling recalling all of his recent memories of being with Sasuke. His mind had been far away from even him recently… and he regretted what he did.

_"Itachi… please… you're hurting me."_

_Itachi pulled Sasuke against him, noticing the bite marks on his skin and furrowing his brow._

_Kissing Sasuke's lips he noticed the wet trails on his skin._

Itachi walked to his window. He had been a fool. He had ignored Sasuke every time. Had _abused_ him. Taking a deep breath, Itachi left.

# # #

As he expected, Itachi found Sasuke in the woods where his old training grounds were.

Hidden in the shadows, all Itachi could make out of his little brother was his sharingan.

"What do you want?"

Itachi felt rather than heard Sasuke's abrasiveness. "I wanted to apologize."

Sasuke almost laughed. "I could care less. Leave me alone."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about what happened—"

"I don't care if you're sorry! I'm done with this, Itachi. I could handle it before, but I can't anymore. You've taken everything from me. I love her, Itachi, you knew that, but it didn't stop you."

Sasuke was about to leave when Itachi was suddenly before him, looking him in the eyes before he fell to his knees. "Whatever you want Sasuke… I'll do whatever it takes to set this right for you. We've both had too much on our shoulders lately... I'm sorry I burdened you with my weight as well."

Sasuke stared at his brother, trying to make sense out of it. Was Itachi really kneeling before him… begging for his forgiveness?

Itachi looked up at Sasuke. "You want me… right, Sasuke? And you want Sakura to see it."

Sasuke couldn't keep his jaw from dropping.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke. I know I haven't been showing it lately, but I'll do anything for you."

Sasuke didn't know what to make of his brother's words. "I'm not sure what you mean, Itachi, but it will take a lot for things to be set right between me and Sakura as far as you are concerned… but there is something you can do for me."

Itachi looked at Sasuke curiously. "What, Sasuke?"

Taking a step back, Sasuke insinuated he wanted Itachi to rise and he did so.

"I…" Sasuke faltered. "I need you, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock at Sasuke's desperate plea for him, but it didn't take long for him to realize what he meant. In a flash, Itachi was before him, pressing Sasuke back against the tree behind him, his lips heatedly pressed against his. Sasuke was more responsive than ever, eager for Itachi to continue, and he could tell his little brother was deprived, perhaps even more so than himself.

"Itachi," Sasuke breathed, sending chills down Itachi's spine. Pulling Sasuke into his arms, Itachi breathed against his neck, feeling how hot his skin was.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Sakura said she heard you with that obnoxious friend of yours," Itachi murmured.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, but it's been too long, Itachi. I miss you, even if it is painful…"

Itachi felt the guilt slip into his heart when he heard Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke… I won't hurt you anymore."

Holding Sasuke against him tightly, Itachi kissed him, making sure he felt it, pulling him against his waist, making sure he felt him this time. Slipping his hand inside the warm folds of Sasuke's clothing, he could tell how he was shaking in his grasp. Finally giving Sasuke the pleasure he wanted, he twisted around to face him, encouraging Itachi's ministrations as he sought out Itachi's lips. Finally finding them, Sasuke moaned against them, only brushing them gently, unintentionally teasing his brother. Tasting Sasuke's hot breath, Itachi couldn't help but want to taste him. Unable to stand it anymore, Itachi made quick work of making Sasuke's lower regions more accessible to him finding no resistance from Sasuke himself.

"Hurry up, Itachi," Sasuke moaned by his ear.

Needing no further encouragement, he readied Sasuke as quickly as he could before lifting both of his legs around his waist and bracing his against the tree. Finally he was as close to him as he wanted to be, and Sasuke had nothing but a devious smirk on his face.

"Enjoy this, Itachi," Sasuke said as he felt his brother finally inside him, "because it's going to be a while before you get to have me again."

Eyebrows raised, Itachi felt a bit of panic at being cut off, but decided to relish the experience rather than dwell on Sasuke's words. Completely lodging himself inside his baby brother, Itachi put his forehead to Sasuke's, looking him in the eyes. He could see the lustful strain he was causing Sasuke, and he was sure he felt it worse, but he had to ask him.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," he said.

Confused, Sasuke became irritated. "What?"

"For fucking your wife," he said. "Forgive me."

Sasuke glared. "You think this can be settled that easily?"

Itachi tilted his head to the side a fraction. "You are quite the little whore, Sasuke, I know you can't hold out for long."

Sasuke huffed. "There are conditions. If you accept them now, I will forgive you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "What conditions?"

Sasuke smirked. "You have to accept them blind."

Itachi glared. However, he knew he had no choice… and he really wanted Sasuke. "Fine."

# # #

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously as some rather thick man about twice his size patted him down. He considered breaking the man's arm when he thought he was being touched inappropriately when he heard a scream from his right. Looking over, he saw Sakura had snapped the man's wrist who had been patting her down and she looked like she would have kept going had Sasuke not grabbed her.

"I'm sorry ma'am!"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "It's alright."

Itachi smirked at how ridiculous she looked in such slutty civilian clothes. He couldn't deny though, Sasuke had good taste. Her boots nearly reached her knees, but her skirt barely covered her ass, and the top suited her perfectly. Just enough cleavage to keep the eye wondering, but it was tasteful… and her waist… He hadn't realized even when he was with her how perfect her hips were. And the furious look on her face.

"Itachi," Sasuke said. "Quit checking out my wife and let's go."

Itachi eyed his brother with curiosity, his eyes following him as they entered the club. Blaring music poured out from the speakers with the hypnotic beats of the club and immediately Itachi was handed a drink by a flirtatious waitress. Sniffing the foul smell of the alcohol, Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"Drink up, Itachi," Sasuke called over his shoulder, one hand at the small of Sakura's back, leading her around. She cast a weary glance over her shoulder to Itachi clearly stating, "What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

Seeing Sasuke sit down at the bar, Itachi finally took a drink of the nasty liquor and glared at Sasuke as it burned his mouth and throat. Sasuke responded by sliding another drink in front of him.

"Sasuke, what exactly is the point of all this?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see, Sakura," he said.

Itachi glanced around seeing how packed and dark the club was. Lights flashed around everywhere and the atmosphere was chaotic. Itachi knew Sasuke was up to no good, but what he actually wanted to accomplish was beyond him… and he could always read Sasuke's moves.

Sasuke seemed content just sitting on his bar stool with one hand casually on his drink, his eyes closed, resting on one arm against the bar. He had to admire how tantalizing his little brother looked sitting there with his hair falling down around his face… he saw all the glances directed towards Sasuke, and the annoyed expressions of how Sakura and Itachi surrounded him. They were the only two Sasuke would ever care to be next to.

A fair amount of time passed just like that—Sasuke sitting their patiently passing drinks to his two lovers. Itachi knew he was no drinker, but he certainly didn't believe the alcohol was going to affect him and Sakura very much. It was something that was commonly known; their bodies were stronger and not affected by such things as strongly as typical people were. Sakura didn't seem amused by being forced to drink the foul tasting drinks either.

"So, Sasuke, if you won't tell us what we are doing here, let's talk about something else," Itachi said.

Sasuke hnned without looking up.

"How long have you really wanted to have me and Sakura both?"

Sasuke smirked, but kept his eyes closed. "A while."

Sakura choked on her drink and looked over at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Itachi watched his little brother with amusement.

"I don't think you've realized this yet, Sakura, but Sasuke is quite a little slut," Itachi said. "I don't think he was ever even mad about us sleeping together… I think he wanted the excuse to he could fuck your little blond friend… isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded ever so slightly and Sakura's jaw dropped, but as soon as the shock appeared on her face, it was gone, and Itachi watched her expression slide into an astonished look before a downright devious one came to life. Raising an eyebrow, Itachi watched as she started laughing and then his eyes flew to her drink.

That's when he felt it. And that's when Sasuke finally opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"You… put something in our drinks?"

Turning towards him fully, Sasuke smirked. "It was the only way I could get you to both agree. I knew you would sleep with each other eventually… so I decided to take full advantage of the situation for my own benefit. Now that I've got you both here finally… I can finally have what I want."

Itachi knew how absurd what Sasuke was talking about was, but the entire situation only got funnier and funnier. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he watched Sasuke's eyes glint with amusement.

"So Itachi," Sasuke said, feeling Sakura wrap her arms around his waist and squeal as she hung from his neck, "How was it?"

Itachi took another drink. He was gone, and officially already forgot that he was even drugged. "Was what, Sasuke?"

"You and Sakura? I want to hear all about it," he said.

Sasuke watched the way Itachi's eyes glazed over but somehow kept eyeing him hungrily. Allowing Sakura to keep clinging to him, Sasuke stood up and moved closer to his brother, looking him in the eye.

"She feels good, doesn't she, Itachi," Sasuke said, his lips moving only inches from his ear. Pulling away slightly to look his brother in the eye, Sasuke saw that hungry look that he so loved to see in his brother.

"She feels good… but she can't ever replace you," he muttered.

"It's different isn't it… I've always loved both of you, never able to be without either… Tell me, Itachi, how much would you love to have both of us?"

Itachi seemed to register what he said because his pupils dilated a bit and Sasuke brushed his lips across his.

"Did you take her in both ways? You know why, don't you? You want more than just one. And I want you both, and to have you both, I'm willing to share, as long as I get my way," Sasuke said.

"Sasukeeeeekuuun!!!" Sasuke actually gasped as Sakura's hot kiss on his neck when she jumped on his back. Grabbing her legs to hold her up, she clung around his neck, gyrating to the rhythmic beats pulsing in the club against him. Grinning at how playful she was being, Sasuke leaned in closer to his brother.

"Come with me," Sasuke said.

Itachi laughed at Sakura's moronic action when she jumped on his little brother and he wondered what had gotten into her. Glancing around the club, Itachi vaguely wondered why everything seemed a little blurry, but the thought dissipated along with any other voice of reason. All he could see was his little brother smirking at him with his other lover crawling on him.

"You wanted to know what happened with me and Sakura? I manipulated her into sleeping with me… I had waited as long as I could, but I had to have what you did, Sasuke. The curiosity was too much for me, but it was always because you wanted her. Perhaps that led to something else, but if not for you, I would have never shown interest in her," he said.

"I know," Sasuke said, grabbing his hand. "I just wish I could have watched longer before you realized I was there."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he was jerked along with Sasuke who put Sakura down beside him. She glanced back at Itachi with a sexy smirk and he couldn't help but think how perfect she and Sasuke looked. Every head turned as they passed. Of course he didn't notice how many eyes were on him. However, as the music changed, the crowd seemed to thicken as they moved further in and the lights seemed to flash more scarcely than before. Everything moved around in a series of still flashes before his eyes and his mind seemed to blend with the music consuming his mind.

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore and as the bodies thickened to the point she could hardly move without touching someone else, Sakura pressed her back against Sasuke's chest and pulled his hands around her, forcing him to touch her as she grinded against his body. She had never felt so free to enjoy herself as she did then and she had no idea why they had never done this sooner. Her hips moved in time with the fast paced beats and was much braver than she ever expected herself to be, but nothing was stopping her.

Sasuke was deeply pleased with the way she moved against him and silently applauded how well the drugs were working. He freely roamed her body, his hands feeling her twisting beneath them, wondering how he had never seen her move like this before… never felt it. Sasuke pressed his head against hers, his tongue darting out across her ear making her shiver against him.

"Sakura… I want you to dance… up there," Sasuke said against her ear, guiding her gaze up to the pole up on the table.

Sakura turned around, still graciously shaking her hips, giggling into his chest. "Anything for you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched her stunned as she effortlessly climbed up onto the table that rose about the crowd, seeing only the flashes of her as the light lit up her glistening skin. She was beautiful… and the sexiest siren he had ever seen. The music pulsed under his skin as she moved, and Sasuke actually smiled.

Itachi was watching much lower than Sasuke was at first. Who knew Sakura could pole dance? She was a ninja… and without the inhibitions… did she just—Itachi's jaw dropped as he watched her sliding down the pole upside down, only seeing the skirt slipping in the flashes before she was back up, shaking her hips in their faces again. Unconsciously, his eyes moved back down to Sasuke and he reached for him.

Sasuke let himself be pulled back into his brother's arms and moaned audibly at the hot sensation of Itachi's tongue on his neck. Feeling Itachi's hand grasp his groin, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me," Sasuke said, pulling away.

Sasuke was on the table in a flash, pulling Sakura off the pole. She seemed disorientated when she was back by him and Itachi, but it didn't faze her. She let Sasuke hold her against him, her back pressed closely to his chest again, but she didn't realize Itachi was right in front of her watching her.

Sasuke suddenly shoved her forward, keeping his hold on her, until she was flat against Itachi's chest.

"Keep dancing, Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

Needing no other order, Sakura's rolling hips were suddenly felt by them both, and Sasuke finally gave her the nuzzling she wanted. Sakura fisted her hands in Itachi's shirt, using him as the support she needed to move how she wanted to, Itachi instinctively grabbed her hips and admired the way Sasuke left small red marks all over her neck.

Leaning completely against her and moving along with her, Sasuke whispered, "Kiss my brother, Sakura."

Suddenly drifting back to reality, Sakura asked, "Are you sure, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Sakura. I want you to," he said.

Finally watching Itachi, Sakura saw how incredibly sexy he looked, his long dark tendrils waiting for her to grab them. His dark eyes were completely absorbing her every move and she realized how very into her both of them were and needed no more encouragement to lean a little closer to him to reach his lips, kissing him as deep and hard as she could. Itachi seemed a bit shocked, but that didn't keep him from returning the kiss. Every second Sakura made out with his brother, Sasuke watched them like a hawk, his hand easily sliding Sakura's panties down the smooth expanse of her leg to hit the floor. She didn't even notice. Sakura finally pulled away to breathe and as Itachi looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke dangled her panties behind her head proudly, earning the devious smirk from his brother he wanted before he dropped them to disappear in the crowd. Twisting Sakura in his arms, Sasuke picked her up in his arms and pulled her legs around his waist, letting her back rest against Itachi's chest.

"Watch carefully, Sakura," Sasuke said before he looked back up at Itachi and caught his lips in the most tantalizingly slow kiss he could handle.

Sakura's head fell back on Itachi's chest as she looked up at the two men she was pinned between and nearly died when she saw Sasuke's tongue moving against Itachi's. Her mouth fell open as she watched them kiss and felt certain it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. After the most sensual experience she had ever seen, Sasuke broke their kiss, his expression was lit by the wonderful flashes of light and one of complete ecstasy. She knew now… she understood how coveted they each were. She wanted them both, and it was so plain now why they would want each other. She hadn't understood it before, but as she saw them… there was no mistaking how perfect it was.

Seeing Sasuke look at her with those same hungry eyes made her hot and grasping for him when he kissed her heatedly. Suddenly she could feel Itachi's hands touching her ass and she realized her panties were gone. Unable to question Sasuke, and honestly too mesmerized by what his tongue was doing to her mouth, Sakura just waited to see what Itachi would do next.

Sasuke, however, knew exactly what he was doing and moaned into Sakura's mouth as he felt his brother pulling the zipper of his pants down… and his hand on the outside of his boxers… and pulling away…

Sasuke broke his kiss sending Sakura into a fury as he looked up at Itachi, glaring.

Itachi smirked, "Relax, Sasuke."

Feeling Itachi pulling him free, Sasuke glanced down at Sakura who was suddenly panting and clenching her eyes shut.

"She's fine," Itachi muttered.

Sakura heard him speak, but the words slipped right on by as she focused on the burning heat from Itachi's perfect movements within her.

Then, his lips were on her neck, and she wasn't sure who, what or where or anything at all. All she knew was she didn't want them to ever stop.

Itachi grinned in pleasure at Sakura's hips still moving to the beat against his fingers and yet couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke's painful expression of pleasure as he gripped him tighter while still sucking at Sakura's neck. Knowing Sasuke was about to strangle him, Itachi released them both, shifting Sakura so she slid right down onto Sasuke. A particular loud "Hot mess" from the song covered their incredibly loud response and Sakura easily grinded against Sasuke's hips, fucking him senseless with no help whatsoever. Itachi held her close, harder than he had ever been in his life.

Sasuke could hardly stand it as Sakura pulsed against him over and over in perfect time with the music. Almost unable to speak over his much needed breaths, Sasuke fought it, and pulled Itachi's gaze to his own. He was so close to Itachi he could have leaned in and kissed him, and he wanted to… but there was something else he wanted more.

"Take her…"

Sakura's eyes flew open as she stared up at Sasuke. Apparently she heard him.

"Sasuke… here?"

Sasuke smirked at her, pulling her hips against him harder. "Yeah, Sakura, here. You always wanted to be in the middle… this is your chance."

Sakura pulled her weight off of Itachi and shifted completely into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke couldn't believe how easily she continued to move against him, but she did so even as she pressed her lips down to his, and even as she gasped into his mouth when Itachi entered her. Every time she came down on Sasuke, Itachi would slide into her with ease, and all Itachi could think was why the fuck hadn't they done this already.

He could hear Sakura's cries of pleasure over the music and nothing could stop him from pressing his fingers against Sakura's open mouth breathing her hot breath against Sasuke's neck. They moved together fluidly until the heat made sweat slicken Sakura's entire body. She was touched and felt everywhere and the harder and harder she moved the more desperate the two men she was fucking became...

Sakura's cry was the most beautiful sound Sasuke had heard before as he tried to catch his breath. Itachi's forehead was against the crook of her neck, the look of perfect release written all over his face.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Somehow, in the next minute, he had Itachi and Sakura with him in his private VIP room and got them in exactly the position he wanted them in. Sakura was already flat on her back, wrapping her legs around Itachi's waist Itachi's hand moving her top up her chest unable to wait to take it off properly before his mouth was on her breast making her scream.

Watching them greedily, Sasuke jerked Itachi's pants open and to his surprise, he helped him let them slide off.

"I knew what you were getting at before in the woods, Sasuke," Itachi muttered before turning back to Sakura. "As long as I get her you can have me whenever you want."

Sasuke smirked and responded by slipping a wet finger where he had been trying to get to ever since the first time Itachi let Sasuke top him. Sakura's writing body beneath his brother was making him just as hot as the prospect of fucking Itachi senseless, but hearing Itachi cry out when he entered him was the most glorious sound he had heard all night. It was like he was finally just one of them… not always in control, not always the dominant one… and now that Sasuke watched him, he looked so young and just as mesmerized by the experience as he knew he and Sakura were.

Sasuke believed this was the beginning of a beautiful era—one where they did this every night.

* * *

_AN: Welllll that got a bit longer than anticipated. BUT THEY ARE SO HOT!!! _


End file.
